


Vicley Advent Drabbles

by fandommatchmaker19



Series: A Verry Merry Vicley Christmas [1]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: 25 days of christmas drabbles, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19
Summary: A new set of Vicley drabbles inspired by @madnephelite's Vicley manips!
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: A Verry Merry Vicley Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565914
Comments: 62
Kudos: 42





	1. Day 1: Picture-Perfect in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> First drabble inspired by: https://twitter.com/madnephelite/status/1201237943769292801/photo/1

It’s their first vacation with Jennifer and her kid, at a ski resort. Vic had been reluctant at first, but Lucas had convinced her, so here they were. Given that it was late on their first day, they’d decided to head out and explore the surrounding areas. Vic had chosen a burgundy coat and scarf, pairing it with black snow boots for the occasion. She’d even swiped on a berry-shade lipstick, and she’d been amused at the look on Lucas’ face when she’d emerged from their room. Sammy, Jennifer’s son, was running around in the snow, shrieking in delight as the adults sipped on mulled wine to warm up.

“See, snow vacation isn’t so bad, Eggy,” Lucas tells her, winking. Vic giggles as they throw away their empty cups, and she reaches to wrap her arms around her hubby.

“Not bad at all, hubby,” she tells him, laughing.

“Wait!” Jennifer yells, pulling out her camera. “You guys look adorable!” she tells them, and Vic laughs, a carefree sort of laugh as Lucas wraps his own arms around her, and chuckles as she presses herself closer to him.


	2. Day 2: Keeping Warm by the Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Vicley + friends Winter Wonderland Vacation, Vic and Lucas keep warm by a bonfire. S'mores and cuddles are a must.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vicley manip: https://twitter.com/madnephelite/status/1201524050301984768/photo/1

Lucas comes up with the idea of having a bonfire in the snow. Vic rolls her eyes amused by his contagious excitement and busies herself by preparing the marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate for s’mores.

“Careful, hubby. It would be funny if the Chief of the Seattle Fire Department suddenly set a fire,” she tells him, trying to conceal her amusement.

“Very funny, Hughes,” he retorts. The flames start crackling, and he mock-glares at her as she sits beside him on a log. Their friends assemble around them, having joined them on this ski trip.

“Happy anniversary, Eggy,” he says softly, and she turns to meet his gaze.

“Happy anniversary, hubby. And, Merry Christmas,” she tells him, winking at him. Lucas leans in to kiss her, pressing his lips to hers. Vic responds in kind, deepening the kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck.


	3. Day 3: 'Tis the Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Vic loves Christmas. Lucas, not so much. Until Vic changes his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manip source: https://twitter.com/madnephelite/status/1201981992205729796/photo/1

Victoria Hughes loved Christmas. She loved the carols, the festive decorations, the gingerbread cookies, the Christmas music. Her boss, Lucas Ripley? Not so much. But, Vic wasn’t about to let her Scrooge-like boss ruin Christmas. Especially, considering he was also boyfriend.

“I don’t understand why we need to host this party here,” he complains, for the millionth time that day.

“Because your place is the biggest. And, I brought decorations,” she informs him matter-of-factly. She was still wearing her work clothes, though she usually wore something Christmassy this time of the year, and had also put on a Santa hat.

“Victoria…” he trails off, unamused.

“Quit being a Scrooge and help me!” she tells him cheerfully, throwing a Santa hat at him before leading him to the living room where the tree was.


	4. Sleigh Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas convinces Vic to go for a horse-drawn sleigh ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: https://twitter.com/madnephelite/status/1202346316438917121/photo/1

“You want to do what?” Vic asked, staring at her husband. To mark their engagement and HR clearing them, they’d gone to Hawaii, but Lucas had gotten his way for their honeymoon. [Vic had to admit, there were certain benefits to vacationing in the snow].

“Let’s go for a sleigh ride, Eggy,” he says, grinning at her, his blue eyes twinkling.

“A sleigh ride?” she asks, still trying to comprehend how Lucas could think this was a good idea. [But, then, he thought snowsuits were sexy].

“A horse-drawn sleigh. C’mon, Victoria. It’ll be romantic,” he smirks, still gazing at her with those gorgeous blue eyes of his that weaken Vic’s resolve.

“Fine,” she rolls her eyes, pouting. Lucas grins and wraps and arm around her, and they walk to the sleigh rental. The horses are adorable and Vic busies herself petting them while Lucas talks to the rental people. Lucas wraps a blanket around them, and Vic snuggles closer as he takes the reins. Snowflakes are falling in a flurry around them, and Vic has to admit it is romantic.

“Would you like a picture taken?” somebody who oddly reminds Vic of Cam from the diner asks them and Lucas nods in thanks. They smile and the camera clicks. And then, they’re off, the horses moving at a dizzying speed as the snow flurries past them.


	5. The Ripleys’ Christmas Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Station 19 receives its first Christmas card from the Chief and the First Lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: https://twitter.com/madnephelite/status/1202701831832588288/photo/1  
> This is a bit of a long one.

“What is that?” Maggie asks as Dean opens the mail. Station 19 was having dinner, and Maggie had come by along with Miranda and Tuck. There was a red envelope in the Beanery, and as Travis cooked, curiosity had gotten the better of Dean. He wonders if it was an invite to some fancy Christmas party as Christmas was a few days away.

“Let me see,” Maya steps up next to them as Gibson and Herrera join them.

“Looks like what I found on my desk this morning,” Sullivan mutters, sounding decidedly Scrooge-like. Herrera rolls her eyes at him.

Finally, Dean tears the envelope open and pulls out what was inside, revealing what looks like a Christmas card. On the front is Chief Ripley wearing a suit with a green tie, and Vic is standing next to him in what looks like a fancy living-room, excessively decorated for Christmas. She’s wearing a gorgeous red dress, and makeup complete with a matching red lipstic, her hair styled in soft waves. On the back, it says:

_Station 19,_

_Chief Ripley and First Lady of the SFD, Victoria Hughes-Ripley, wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._

_We’ll see you at our Christmas Party on Christmas Eve._

_P.S. Miller, you’re in charge of drinks._

_Happy Holidays!_

_\- Lucas and Vic_

“Looks like it’s the Ripleys’ Christmas Card!” Dean announces cheerfully.

“Damn, Vic, you look gorgeous!” Maya and Maggie exclaim just as Vic enters the room.

“Oh, God,” she groans. “That was for HR, or PR, or whatever. Luke and I mailed our personal Christmas cards yesterday,” she tells them.

“This,” Miller says in a booming voice, holding up the card, “is going down in SFD history!”


	6. Day 6: Cozy Night by the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas are having a cozy night reading by the fire with Vic's new best friend (Christmas present from Station 19), Sparky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: https://twitter.com/madnephelite/status/1203052272491606018/photo/1  
> One of my favorite manips 😍

It’s one of those rare winter nights, the snow falling down with dizzying speed, covering every surface in a ‘winter wonderland’ sort of way that they’re both home. Lucas had just started a fire in the fireplace, and the flames crackles softly as Vic makes hot chocolate. It’s just a quiet night, just them, and Sparky.

“I might demote Gibson for getting that dog,” Lucas mutters grumpily as he plops down on the couch, grabbing his book, _Dragon Tooth_ by Elliot Somersby. Vic snuggles next to him, grabbing her own book, _The Art of Making Memories_ by Meik Wiking.

“C’mon, Luke, don’t be a Grinch. Sparky was a gift from the entire station,” she tells him, rolling her eyes. “Sparky, c’mere, buddy!” she calls out to her new best friend who trots over to her and snuggles into her lap.

“You’re lucky I love you, Eggy,” Lucas says with a pout.

“You’re the lucky one,” she retorts.


	7. Day 7: Building a Snowman and Snowball Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Lucas? Do you want to build a snowman?'  
> Vic wants to build a snowman. Lucas has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: https://twitter.com/madnephelite/status/1203430661270441985/photo/1

“Lucas? Do you want to build a snowman?” she asks him, pouting at him.

“Eggy, you don’t have to do that,” he tells her, rolling his eyes as he joins her to make the first ball.

“It works, doesn’t it?” she smirks as they continue.

As Vic adjusts the woolen hat and scarf before fitting the carrot nose, she feels something cold on her back. She turns to find a smirking Lucas, holding a snowball, ready to throw it at her.

“Oh, hubby, you are so on,” she tells him, grabbing her own snowball.

“Oh, really, Eggy?” he smirks at her just as she throws it. It lands right on his face.

“Yes, really,” she giggles as another snowball lands on her arm.


	8. Day 8: A Wreath of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Lucas Ripley is cheesy when Vic drags him to a wreath-making class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: https://twitter.com/madnephelite/status/1203768355959771136/photo/1

Lucas can’t quite believe his ears as Vic stands in front of him, looking expectantly at him.

“A wreath-making class? Victoria, are you serious?” he asks her, still trying to wrap his mind around it.

“Yes, Lucas. Very. C’mon, it’ll be fun,” she tells him. He shakes his head.

Of course, Vic gets her way and drags him to said wreath-making class. And, Lucas enjoys it, admittedly. Maybe a little too much. They end up making a gorgeous wreath with pinecones and holly scattered throughout. They pose with it for a photo which Vic would frame later, and Lucas smiles as he glances at her.

“What?”

“It’s our love wreath. Just as endless as our love,” he tells her, grinning cheesily at her. Vic can’t help but laugh.

“Oh, God, that was so cheesy, Luke,” she tells him.

“Only for you, Eggy,” he mutters before cupping her cheek and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Vic responds immediately, deepening the kiss.


	9. Underneath the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas are late for the Christmas dinner at Ben's and they discover Ben's place looks like a Winter Wonderland. There is mistletoe, so what is Vic to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: https://twitter.com/madnephelite/status/1204154501600628736

Ben and Miranda were the ones hosting the station for Christmas dinner this year. Vic and Lucas were running late, as usual, still in that honeymoon phase that involved spending most of their time in bed.

“Did the Christmas store rain all over Warren’s place?” Vic remarks as they walk up to Ben’s house. [She’d been over at Warren’s a few times, but never at Christmas, and she’s struck by the amount of decorations all over the exterior of the house. She can’t even imagine the inside].

“Well, ‘tis the season,” Lucas quips. Vic smiles mischievously when she looks up and notices the mistletoe hanging above the door, and before Lucas can knock, she pushes him against it, her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers tangled in his soft curls as she presses her lips to his. Lucas responds immediately, kissing her back just as eagerly, his hands resting on her hips, and squeezing her butt as she deepens the kiss. When air becomes a necessity, they finally pull away, both of them breathless before Vic finally knocks on the door.

Lucas is still a little dazed as they enter Ben’s home for Christmas dinner.


	10. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Vicley Winter Vacation in the Snow Adventure, Lucas introduces Vic to a new friend. Vic is too excited and Lucas falls in love with her even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: https://twitter.com/madnephelite/status/1204480918221729794

“C’mon, Eggy, he won’t do anything. He’s a gentle one,” Lucas tells her, keeping a loose grip on the horse’s reins as Vic approaches them slowly. Turning to the horse, he mutters softly, “right, Firefly?” The horse just huffs.

Tentatively, Vic reaches to pet the horse as Lucas watches her, and he can’t help but fall in love with her even more when her lips stretch into a smile and her whole face lights up in delight, her eyes shining brightly. He smiles fondly at her, and she smiles back coyly, trying to pretend she didn’t know he was looking.

“Not bad for a vacation, huh?” he quips, trying not to sound too self-satisfied, but he can’t help himself.

“The best,” she tells him before finally turning to him. “Honestly, Luke. This winter vacation was the best idea ever,” she adds, and he can feel himself melt a little.

“I love you,” he says simply. The look on Vic’s face is all the answer he really needed.


	11. Moment in the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Travis and Sparky join Vic and Ripley on a walk during the big Station19 + Ripley big vacation, Travis manages to snap a sweet moment between the kind-of-newlyweds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: https://twitter.com/madnephelite/status/1204854853840883713

Travis would later wonder if it was such a good idea for the entire station to vacation with Vic and Ripley. Sure, Ripley was always welcome at team dinners and various celebrations, but an actual vacation was a huge ask. [Vic had reassured him and Sullivan - the two most concerned people by the whole thing - that it was going to be fun]. True to her word, Ripley had joined them on skiing and snowboarding adventures, and Travis had seen him and Sullivan behave so unlike their usual selves, it was hilarious. 

But, really, Travis didn’t know what had actually possessed him to join Vic and Ripley on their walk. [Okay, part of it was that everyone else was busy doing couply things, and strangely, Vic and Lucas were the only couple Travis didn’t mind spending time with. The other part was- okay, Travis wasn’t entirely third-wheeling them since they’d also taken Sparky, Lucas and Vic’s dog on this adventure]. 

So, while the love-birds huddled together under a poncho-blanket to keep warm, Travis held onto Sparky’s leash as the dog yapped happily. 

He’s contemplating how bad of an idea it is to be on a walk with kind-of-newlyweds, and turns to call out something when he notices the beautiful moment between the two. Huddled as they were beneath the poncho-blanket, they were currently looking at each other, love clear in their expressions, their foreheads resting against each other as Vic brushed her nose against Lucas’, both of them sporting matching beanies. 

So, he couldn’t help himself as he grabbed his phone and snapped a photo of them. [He’d give it to them for Christmas]. 

“C’mon, Sparky, let’s go,” he mutters, pulling on the dog’s leash before disappearing. 


	12. Day 12: Early Christmas Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic can’t keep her Christmas gift for Lucas secret anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Day 12!   
> Inspired by: https://twitter.com/madnephelite/status/1205191748257026049

She had been hoping to tell him on Christmas, that it would be his Christmas present. But, since neither of them were working over Christmas, they’d decided to take a short vacation, and being alone with Lucas made keeping the secret that much harder. 

“I wish this could last longer than just till Christmas,” Lucas tells her with a sigh, as they hold hands, their fingers interlaced as they walk through a small park. 

Vic pauses, singing the teapot song in her head to try to calm her nerves. “I’m pregnant,” she blurts. “I- I was gonna wait till Christmas to tell you, but this is just- I love you, Lucas and I am pregnant,” rambles, refusing to look at him. There’s a moment of charged silence before Lucas finally breaks it. 

“Victoria,” he says slowly. “Victoria, really?” he asks in clear disbelief. 

“Uh, yeah,” she says. 

“We’re having a baby!” he exclaims and Vic chuckles as he pulls her into his arms. 

Briefly she pulls away, “you’re happy?” she asks, and Lucas nods, his lips stretching out into a huge smile. 

“Of course I’m happy!” he exclaims, and Vic throws her arms around his neck, letting out a gleeful laugh. “Eggy, of course I’m happy! We’re having a baby!” Vic laughs as Lucas picks her up and spins her in his arms, throwing her head back as she laughs. 

When he finally sets her back on the ground, both of them dizzy with happiness, she smiles as she gazes into his deep blue eyes. 

“Merry Christmas, hubby,” she tells him. 

“Merry Christmas, Eggy,” he tells her. 

And then, she crushes her lips to his. 


	13. Day 13: In the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas convinces Vic to compete in a sledding competiton during a team vacation. Vic enjoys it maybe a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Day 13!  
> Inspired by: https://twitter.com/madnephelite/status/1205597624394539013?s=20

Vic isn’t sure what had possessed her husband to come up with the utterly ridiculous idea of sledding. [She’d entertained most of his ridiculous ideas for snow-related activities during their vacation in the snow, but she was pretty sure a sledding race with all her teammates topped all the others].

“C’mon, Eggy, it’ll be fun,” he tells her, looking at her with those blue eyes of his. [And, unfortunately for her, Vic wasn’t immune to the charms of those blue eyes].

“Yeah, Vic! C’mon!” Maya called out for her from where she sat in front of Gibson. Herrera had paired with Tanner; Miller had brought Maggie along on this vacation, and despite the doctor’s aversion to outdoor activities, she’d given in to sledding. Warren had his son, with Miranda watching them from the sidelines, having told Warren that under no circumstance was she going to be sledding. [Vic was slightly jealous that her refusal didn’t quite work on Lucas]. Travis hadn’t brought his boyfriend of one month on this particular vacation, despite how whipped he was. Something about too much, too soon. [Vic had teased him relentlessly about it before handing him Sparky to keep him company]. And, Sullivan had ended up with Jennifer which Vic found endearing and Lucas wasn’t particularly thrilled about.

“Ugh, fine,” she relents, and Lucas’ entire face lights up as his lips stretch into a broad grin.

She settles in front of him on the sled, and he wraps his arms around her waist as she grabs the reins of the sled.

“You can do this, Eggy,” he whispers in her ear. Miranda gives them the starting sign, and everyone explodes in cheers as they all start sliding down the hill, yelling at each other. The wind is blowing in her face as Lucas holds onto her waist, and she can hear his laughter as they continue sliding down the hill at a dizzying speed.


	14. Day 14: Santa and Snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic convinces Lucas to dress up as Santa Claus to hand out toys to children at hospitals. His one condition is that she joins him as his helpful elf, Snowflake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (wee bit late) Day 14! As always inspired by @madnephelite's drabble: https://twitter.com/madnephelite/status/1205896478385946627?s=20  
> Enjoy!

Lucas grumbled as Vic adjusted his Santa costume. The SFD was doing its annual toy run with the pediatric floor of several hospitals in Seattle and a few orphanages. And, Vic had managed to convince Lucas to be Santa, which apparently had been impossible until now, resulting in Pruitt Herrera playing Santa the past few years. Lucas’ only condition had been that she participate as his very helpful elf, Snowflake.

“You’re a very cute elf,” he tells her and she chuckles.

“I’m flattered, Santa,” she tells him and winks. “Okay, we gotta go,” she adds after checking her watch.

Sullivan announces them in his booming voice, “alright, kids! We have two special guests for you! Santa Klaus and his helpful elf, Snowflake!” The kids cheer loudly as Lucas and Vic walk out, and Lucas sits onto a specially decorated armchair next to a Christmas tree. Vic busies herself with the sack of presents. When each kid comes up to them for a photo and a present, Vic perches herself on Lucas other side, and she smiles at him as he rests one arm on her, holding the kid with his other one.


	15. Day 15: Finding the Perfect Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas takes Vic Christmas tree hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Day 15!  
> This one was inspired by: https://twitter.com/madnephelite/status/1206276982532722690

Lucas had woken her up early one Saturday morning to go find the perfect Christmas tree, which is what led them to walking around a small forest with an insane amount of Christmas trees.

“Honestly, Luke, we’ve looked at so many trees!” Vic sighs as they walk around. 

“Eggy, we’ll know it when we see it,” he tells her before finally stopping in front of a fluffy, medium-height evergreen. “This is it, this is the one,” Lucas tells her, and Vic nods with a smile. 

“Looks great, hubby!” she quips with a grin. Vic moves to grab hold of the axe, but Lucas doesn’t let her, and she huffs as she waits for him to cut it himself. He stops her when she attempts to help him carry it, too.

“Don’t even think about it, Victoria,” he tells her as he takes the tree himself. Vic pouts.

“You know I’ve carried heavier things on the job, right Chief?” she quips, amused. 

“But you weren’t pregnant,” he replies, and leans in to press a kiss to her lips. Vic deepens the kiss, and smiles softly as Lucas wraps one arm around her waist.


	16. Day 16: In the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Vicley Vacation in the Snow Adventure. Lucas finds Vic enjoying the snow falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: https://twitter.com/madnephelite/status/1206654422115389442?s=20  
> Last line was changed to match the manip 😂

Vic had eventually given in to Lucas, and they’d rented a little ski chalet for their weekend off. They’d spent the first night enjoying the warmth the fire in the fireplace provided, and had spent the entire day doing various snowy activities. It had started snowing though, and as Lucas was making hot chocolate, Vic had gone outside to enjoy the snow. [Despite her earlier reluctance, she seemed to really be enjoying the snow]. Once the hot chocolate is about ready, Lucas makes his way outside to join her.

She smiles fondly as she watches the snowfall, and leans back against him as he wraps his arms around her, resting his palms on her barely there bump. 

“See? Vacationing in the snow’s not so bad,” he says softly in her ear, pressing a kiss to her head.

“Nope, definitely not, hubby,” she mutters, smirking. “I wish we could stay like this forever,” she adds after a while, and Lucas smiles.

“Me too,” he mutters, pressing another kiss to her head.


	17. Day 17: On the Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic drags Lucas ice-skating. Lucas is amazing at many things, but ice-skating isn't one of them. Finally, Vic takes some mercy on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (wee bit late) Day 17!  
> As always, inspired by one of @madnephelite's manips!  
> https://twitter.com/madnephelite/status/1207022724520042496?s=20  
> Enjoy!

“Let’s go ice-skating,” she says, and Lucas turns to find her smirking at him mischievously.

“Victoria, I don’t ice-skate,” he informs her matter-of-factly. [In truth, he’d tried it once, and failed miserably. He wasn’t planning on repeating the mistake].

“C’mon, Luke! It’ll be fun!” she tells him cheerfully. When he doesn’t budge, she pouts, blinking her gorgeous brown eyes, and Lucas’ resolve weakens. “You’ve always wanted to see me skate, ever since you saw that photo Travis showed you!” she adds.

Even though he’d relented, Lucas wasn’t looking forward to ice-skating at all. A fact that was proven when they’d arrived and Vic had effortlessly glided onto the ice like it was nothing. Meanwhile, Lucas had held onto the rail like it was his life line while his legs moved in all possible directions. He stumbled, and could barely stand while Victoria showed off her figure-skating skills.

It seemed that despite his many talents like fighting fires, ice-skating wasn’t one of them. After the fourth fall, an amused Vic grabbed him for a quick photo before suggesting they go grab some hot chocolate from the diner, then go home. Lucas agreed happily.


	18. Day 18: Christmas Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas at a Christmas Market during their vacation in the snow adventures. (1 year anniversary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Day 18!   
> As always inspired by @madnephelite's manips: https://twitter.com/madnephelite/status/1207372879576391680?s=20  
> This one is especially for M, as the drabble is set in Austria 😉 (I was gonna go with the Xmas Market on LeicesterS Square in London, but thought there wasn't snow since it usually rains there. So, I changed locations). Enjoy!

For their one-year wedding anniversary, Lucas decided that they should go to Europe for their vacation in the snow. This time, Vic hadn’t really protested. So, they’d left three-month-old Lizzie with Jennifer, and travelled to Austria for their vacation. [According to Lucas, it had some of the best slopes]. They were going to stay in Vienna for a few days before going to Saint Anton am Arlberg for their vacation in the snow.

“We have to stop at this Christmas Market,” Lucas tells her, taking her hand and dragging her in the direction of a small square in the middle of the town close to their resort. [They’d had a wonderful time in Vienna, staying at a cozy hotel, and spending much of their time when they weren’t exploring, in bed]. “According to Bishop it’s gorgeous,” he adds, and Vic looks up at him in surprise.

“Since when do you and Bishop talk about Christmas markets?” she asks him, surprised, though she doesn’t mind.

“Since she and Gibson vacationed here last year,” he shrugs.

True to Lucas’ – and Maya’s – word, the market is truly gorgeous. The stalls are beautifully decorated, and the twinkling lights cast a soft glow all around, lighting the area up. Lucas buys them mulled wine while Vic is walking around, and he joins her in front of a stall that sells decorations.

“These would look great on our Christmas tree,” she says, smiling as she picks out a dozen snowflake-shaped ornaments.

“I think somebody is starting to like the snow,” Lucas mutters before leaning in to brush his lips against hers. Vic chuckles as she kisses him back, still holding the box of ornaments in one hand and the mulled wine in the other.

She definitely doesn’t mind snow vacations now. [Really, she loves them]. 


	19. Day 19: 'Lucas, put me down!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas decides to make Vic's walk to their chalet a lot easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (a day late) Day 19! As always, this is for the lovely @madnephelite, who created this gorgeous manip 😍  
> https://twitter.com/madnephelite/status/1207793902192939008?s=21

“We should probably get back to our chalet. To warm up,” she tells him. [They'd spent the whole day in the snow, and Vic had to admit she loved it. But, she was ready to warm up by the fire, in Lucas' arms]. Lucas nods, and then proceeds to throw her over his shoulder. Vic lets out a shriek, half amused, half surprised.

“Put me down,” she yells, trying to wiggle out of his grip. “Lucas, put me down. I can walk on my own,” she laughs as he continues to walk through the snow.

“Nope. I’m gonna carry my Eggy and my Baby Eggy all the way back to our chalet,” he says, and she can practically see the smile on his face.

“Oh, I’m your Eggy now?” she says, smiling fondly.

“Yes. My Eggy. My Victoria. My love,” he tells her, and she chuckles.

And then, he slaps her ass, making Vic squeal.

“Damn you, hubby,” she says with a half-chuckle.


	20. Day 20: Ugly Christmas Sweater Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic convinces Lucas to wear an ugly sweater for the SFD Ugly Christmas Sweater Party. Lucas isn't too pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wee bit late, but Happy Day 20! As always inspired by @madnephelite's adorable manips 😍  
> https://twitter.com/madnephelite/status/1208126463511334915?s=21

Lucas wasn’t sure whose idea it was to require guests attending the annual SFD Christmas Party wearing ugly Christmas sweaters, but he wasn’t pleased at all. The only reason he’d agreed to participate was because of Vic.

“I can’t believe you made me wear this,” he mutters grumpily as he takes a sip of eggnog. Vic smiles fondly at him. [Her sweater isn’t ugly, though he’s probably biased, with a cute Rudolph on it, complete with the red nose].

“Don’t be a Grinch,” she tells him, smiling brightly at him. “You know I have a thing for you in sweaters,” she wiggles her eyebrows at him, and Lucas smirks. “Besides, it’s by far not the ugliest sweater at this party,” she says, gesturing to Pruitt Herrera, who looked absolutely ridiculous. [And, he’d just been promoted to Battalion Chief]. “Besides, think how fun it’ll be to get out of these,” she adds with a smirk and Lucas groans. [This woman did things to him, things that were possibly illegal, but definitely spicy. There was so much spice in his life ever since Vic had entered it].


	21. Day 21: 'Told you you'd look sexy in a snowsuit'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic finally gives in and wears a snowsuit. Lucas finds it sexy as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Day 21!  
> As always, inspired by @madnphelite's drabbles. This one is super-adorable 😍  
> https://twitter.com/madnephelite/status/1208485068727042048?s=21  
> And, Lucas was so right.

They spent most of their first day of their vacation in the snow in bed, finding very spicy ways to warm each other up as the fire crackled in the fireplace, warming the chalet.

On the second day, Lucas decided they needed to get out there and try some snow-related activities. Despite initially feigning reluctance, Vic proved to be quite the skier, and she and Lucas enjoyed trying out the different slopes, racing each other like the risk-taking, fire-chasing, out of their mind weirdos they were. [Vic loved the rush of sliding down the slippery slope, she loved the speed, the cold wind whipping in her face].

Eventually, they grew tired and stopped at a small cottage in the woods that served mulled wine and some cookies. On the walk back, Lucas spotted a small hill, and drags Vic there for a photo.

“Is this necessary, Lucas?” she asks, pouting, but going along with him anyways.

“C’mon, Eggy, let’s get a photo,” he said as he wrapped one arm around her, holding his phone with his other hand. Vic smiled, leaning into him. “See, I told you you’d look sexy in a snowsuit,” he adds, and she laughs as he kisses her.

“Okay, okay, hubby. You were so right. Now, take the damn photo, so we can go back to our chalet because what’s underneath the snow suit is even sexier.” Lucas laughs and takes the photo as Vic presses closer to him.


	22. Day 22: Decorating the Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas are spending their first Christmas together and decorating the tree before their dinner with Station 19 plus Jennifer and Frankel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (wee bit late) Day 22! Inspired by this adorable manip by @madnephelite: https://twitter.com/madnephelite/status/1208812647745032193?s=20  
> Enjoy! 😍   
> Happy Holidays!

It’s their first Christmas as a married couple, and Vic can’t help but be excited to share the warmth that Christmas brings with Lucas, and they even decide to organize a small dinner with the station plus Jennifer and Frankel to celebrate.

“We should decorate the tree before we have people over for the dinner,” Lucas tells her, and she nods.

They spend the next day shopping for decorations, and the evening decorating the tree as Christmas songs are playing in the background, both of them humming softly to Mariah Carey’s All I Want for Christmas is You. Vic can’t help but smile as she fits ever globe on the tree, Lucas, clad in a cozy sweater beside her. It doesn’t take long for them to get to the last few ornaments, the tree looking beautiful filled with various ornaments.

“Eggy, this is tree is the most beautiful I’ve ever seen,” he grins, and Vic smiles at him as they hang the last ornament together before Lucas kisses the top of her head gently.

“Totally, hubby. You are so right,” she tells him, smiling as she admires her handiwork. Turning around, she wraps her arms around his neck, and presses her lips to his. Lucas responds to the kiss in kind, wrapping his arms around her waist.


	23. Day 23: Building a Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her day off, Vic finds Lucas and his niece building snowmen and she pictures her future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Day 23! I apologize for this being a day late, but I was super-tired yesterday, so I didn't post. Plus I had to change Lucas' niece's name once I saw the manip. LOL.  
> As always, this was inspired by @madnephelite's Vicley in the snow manip. https://twitter.com/madnephelite/status/1209224738796638208?s=20  
> Enjoy!

She's off shift, so Vic decides to walk around and visit the small Christmas village organized by the SFD and SPD. To her surprise, she sees a familiar head of blonde curls, and she smiles when she notices Lucas is in the middle of building a snowman with a small, blonde girl who is laughing as she tries to help him, and Vic soon realizes it’s Bella, Lucas’ niece.

“Hey, you,” she says, smiling fondly at him as soon as she reaches them. “Chief off duty?”

“Hey, Eggy,” he grins. “Jenn was busy, so I said I’d take Bella. The office got a bit boring, so we decided we’d come here and see what all the fuss is about,” he explains, and Bella nods.

“Hi, Vic!” she says cheerfully. “Uncle Lucas and I built a snowman!” Bella exclaims happily. Vic smiles, rubbing her tiny, barely there bump as Lucas looks up at her, love evident in his eyes. She can’t wait for their little bundle of joy to join his cousin and hubby in building snowmen together.

“Wow!” she tells them, smiling at both of them. “Looks great!” she adds, sharing an adoring look with Lucas.


	24. Day 24: A Very Ripley Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer is trying to get a photo of the entire Ripley family, but Zoey and Olivia, Lucas and Vic's daughters, aren't very interested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Day 24 and Merry Christmas! This is the last one, so I hope you enjoy it!   
> Thank you so much M for inspiring me with your drabbles, for motivating me to love Vicley and to write for them! I wish you a Merry Christmas, this one was all for you ❤️🎄  
> Thank you all for reading, for your comments and kudos ❤️ Your support means the world!   
> This drabble is, as always, inspired by @madnephelite's manip: https://twitter.com/madnephelite/status/1209551122953900036?s=20  
> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays to you and yours!

They’d invited Jennifer and Bella over to bake Christmas cookies with Zoey and Olivia, though Jen was too busy taking various shots of the three girls, all of them dressed in adorable Christmas outfits. Lucas and Vic were both elbow deep in cookie dough, making sure they could salvage the Christmas cookies.

Zoey and Olivia, ignored their aunt Jen as she tried to take a perfect Ripley family photo. [Bella was doing summersaults with Sparky]. Vic chuckled, and smiled fondly at her family. [She’d never thought she’d have this, a family, kids and a loving husband. She’d never thought she’d need this, that this – Lucas and their two daughters who were the perfect mix of them – would complete her life. And then, Lucas Ripley had happened, and she couldn’t be happier].

“Well, looks like someone isn’t interested in posing,” she whispers to her hubby and he laughs.

“Guess it’s just you and me then. Smile for the camera, Eggy,” he chuckles as he wraps and arm around her, pulling her closer, and she laughs as she leans closer to him. The camera clicks.

“Mommy! You took the picture without us!” Olivia pouts as Zoey looks at Vic with those big blue eyes of hers.

“Let’s go again!” Jennifer says cheerfully. Vic throws her head back, laughing.


End file.
